thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny DeKeyser
| birth_place = Macomb, Michigan | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 191 | shoots = Left | draft = Undrafted | ntl_team = USA | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Danny DeKeyser (born Daniel Christopher DeKeyser on March 7, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Danny grew up playing minor hockey in the Detroit, Michigan, area and played his Midget U18 hockey with the Compuware AAA program from 2006 to 2008 before signing with the Trail Smoke Eaters of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL) for the 2008–09 season, where he recorded eight goals and 17 assists in 58 games. For his efforts, he was named the Trail Smoke Eaters' Defenseman of the Year. During the 2009–10 season, he played for the Sioux City Musketeers of the United States Hockey League (USHL), where he recorded one goal and ten assists in 41 games. Following the 2009–10 season, he committed to play college ice hockey for the Western Michigan Broncos. During the 2010–11 season, Danny appeared in 42 games where he recorded five goals and 12 assists. He was named to the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) All-Rookie team, and named to the CCHA All-Tournament Team for tallying two assists and helping shut down the University of Michigan’s high-powered offense during the CCHA Semifinals and Finals. Danny ranked second on the team in plus-minus with a +12 rating, and led the team in blocked shots with 54. DeKeyser recorded his first collegiate goal on October 8, 2010, in a game against Canisius College. During the 2011–12 season, he appeared in 41 games, where he recorded five goals and 12 assists. He was named to the Second Team All-American, Second Team All-CCHA, CCHA Best Defensive Defenseman, and CCHA All-Tournament Team. He became just the second Bronco player in program history to be named CCHA Best Defensive Defenseman. During the 2012–13 season, Danny appeared in 35 games where he recorded two goals and 13 assists. He was named to the First Team All-CCHA and became the first Bronco to be named CCHA Best Defensive Defenseman twice after winning it in consecutive seasons. In three seasons with the Broncos, Danny racked up 12 goals and 37 assists in 118 games. Professional Playing Career After three years with Western Michigan, Danny was being pursued by multiple teams around the NHL. Eventually, he decided to play for his hometown team and signed a two-year contract with the Detroit Red Wings on March 29, 2013. He began playing for Detroit one week later and recorded his first NHL point against the Nashville Predators on April 14, 2013, assisting on a Henrik Zetterberg goal. He appeared in 11 regular season and two post-season games for the Red Wings during the 2012–13 season. Following the conclusion of Detroit's Stanley Cup playoff run in 2013, he joined the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League (AHL) during the 2013 Calder Cup playoffs, where he recorded one assist in six games and helped the team capture their first-ever Calder Cup championship. On November 4, 2013, Danny scored his first career NHL goal in a game against the Winnipeg Jets. During the 2013–14 season, he recorded four goals and 19 assists, as well as a +10 rating, in 65 games.He ranked among the NHL's top rookie blueliners in points (eighth), plus-minus (tied for fourth) and ice time (second). He also placed third among all rookies, and second on Detroit overall, with 116 blocked shots. On September 16, 2014, the Red Wings signed him to a two-year, $4.375 million contract extension. Danny was named the 2014 Detroit Red Wings–Detroit Sports Broadcasters Association (DSBA) Rookie of the Year, receiving the award in a pre-game ceremony on November 9, 2014, at Joe Louis Arena. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Danny represented the United States at the 2014 IIHF World Championship where he finished the tournament with two assists in eight games. Accolades *Was named "Detroit Red Wings Rookie of the Year" in 2014 by the Detroit Sports Broadcasters' Association Personal Life Danny is the son of Michael and Linda DeKeyser. He graduated from De La Salle Collegiate High School and was a communications major at Western Michigan University. On February 13, 2016, he proposed to his girlfriend, Melissa Beurmann. Category:1990 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:American ice hockey defencemen